happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet 4: Laser of Fate -- Chapter 6: Out of This World
Mumble and Andrew walked for about a day or two, it was quite far away. But in the end, it was worth it, for the spaceship that was there waiting was three times as big as the Fallenhide (see chp. 5), it was very stream-lined and had a nuclear engine. It was called the S.S Syan, it was slightly taller than a 5 story building, but could go ten percent the speed of light. What really took the time was finding a suit that was penguin shaped and was Mumble's size. They couldn't find one, so they went into the suit making department, which was quite small, having only one machine that was the size of your average wardrobe. “What is that thing?” Mumble asked, Erik had seen something like this, but it was way bigger, he was about to say something when Andrew interrupted. “It's a 3D printer, can build solid object or hollow, with incredible strength.” “Tell me about it, so how do you make a suit that is penguin shaped and is Mumble's size?” Erik asked “Well, I just press the penguin option-” “Do they really have that?” “Yes, surprising? Don't answer that. Then I just select the size that Mumble is. And there” as the finished his sentence a quiet hum could be heard, the process of making a suit and helmet only took a minute. “That was quick, a bit too quick.” “Well, this is 2105, almost anything is possible.” “Almost anything is possible? Is there something that you can't do?” “Yes, we haven't really made a time machine yet.” “You can't, that breaks physics, I'm not going into details here.” “Okay, Okay. Shall we get going before it launches?” “Definitely.” And off they went, it would be slow for Mumble to climb a ladder (well, he doesn't have the fingers like we do, so I'm not complaining), but just before he did he asked a very peculiar question. “Andrew?” “Yes?” “Do you have, a bag? I need to put the computer away, if Erik doesn't mind.” “Of course not.” Erik said calmly “Thanks, so do you?” “Yeah, here” Andrew threw a brown, hand bag shaped bag. Mumble caught the bag and instead of putting the computer in, he put a spherical object in it. Curious, Andrew asked. “What is that?” “Personal belonging, one of my most prized possessions. If you don't mind.” Mumble sai das he climbed up the ladder. “Shall we get in?” Mumble knew it was a rhetorical question, so he went in, there want much in it, just some seats, a steering wheel, a control paned with a screen on it, and maybe one or two buttons, however, the seats were the wrong way up. “Why are those seats like that?” “Remember Mumble, the spaceship now is pointing up, when we land on the moon the seats would be the right way up, okay?” “Okay, how long now?” Mumble asked “About-” Andrew tried to say, but something loud interrupted him. “T-Minus ten seconds until launch.” A female announcer said. “Talk about good timing, This is going to be a smooth ride.” Andrew said, he too looked excited “Good luck you two, we'll be watching from here.” Erik said, Mumble saw how Gloria, Bo, Atticus and Alex came near to see it happen. “Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, engine start, Four, Three, Two, One, Zero, Lift off.” The rocket had a slow start, the weight was a but much, but after five seconds it really kicked in, the reactors were now at full power and the sudden speed caught on to Mumble, Andrew noticed this and reassured him. “You alright there?” “Yeah, just thinking.” “About...?” “About what it's like to be on the moon.” “It's quite cool, actually, a person like me can jump four meters, but you on the other hand are half the size, so you may be able to jump ten meters.” “And what about falling.” “As slow as a feather. We're out of Earth's gravity.” “Which means?” “Well, take your seatbelt off and see.” Curious, Mumble took off the seat belt, immediately he could feel the weightlessness, he started floating and, before long, started to do tricks, cartwheeling, hand stand (well, flipper stand to be precise), it was fun. Even Andrew was enjoying the loss of weight. “This, is, FUN!” Mumble shouted aloud. “I know, right, Erik you should try this.” Andrew replied. “Both of you know very well that I'm not in space right now.” “Good point, but still, this is fun.” “Yeah, but you'll need to do some exercise, the weight loss can make your bones weak.” “Thanks a lot for spoiling our fun, Erik.” Mumble said statistically. “Your welcome, hang on, who's driving?” Erik asked, starting to worry. “Relax, Erik, this thing has auto pilot, the ship is flying itself.” “As if that's any help.” “Actually, we should be halfway there.” “Already, man the future sounds fun.” “It sure is. I'll find a landing spot on the moon, and looking to see anythin- Oh my GOD!” Andrew shouted the last part, it could be heard on the other side of the computer. “What is it?” Mumble, Erik, Gloria, Bo and Atticus said at the same time. “Why don't you look out the window with your computer so all of you could see.” Mumble took the computer and did what Andrew suggested, what he and the others saw made them all gasp at once. On the side of the moon was a massive structure, it had five enormous, rail gun shaped towers that were starting to rise. In the middle was a UFO looking reactor that had started to turn bright light blue, almost electric blue. If the towers could make a sound, it would be a chugging sound, almost that of a steam train that's starting to move, but more mechanical. Carefully, the spaceship landed only about a hundred meters from what looked to be the only entrance. Andrew noticed that the turrets were offline, and so he sighed in relief. “What now?” “We go and put our helmet on, we go outside, and we go in.” “Just like that, no lasers, no booby traps, no nothing?” “I don't know what's inside, we'll both find out when we get in.” Slowly they put on their helmets, went through the airlock, and walked outside. Mumble was actually the first to get to the door (for gravity reasons), Andrew came last, but only by an inch. “Well, looks like you can beat a human on the moon.” It was then he saw Mumble look up, Andrew copied and saw the Earth, because the moon was above the south pole, they could see all of Antarctica from there. Mumble decided to play a joke. “Knock knock.” “Who's there” Andrew replied “Big.” “Big what?” “Big machine that might do harm on us all.” Mumble really had only just made it up, so it wasn't really a joke, come to think about it, it was an anti-joke. “That's not funny.” “I just realised that.” “Well, lets go in.” And so they did, they had to go through the airlock first, but when they did, they found a long corridor. Andrew took caution. “Hang on Mumble, this looks too easy- Mumble WAIT!” Mumble knew of the gravity problem, so he just bounced off the walls, which worked well. Andrew did the same, but had to push harder when he hit a wall. When he got to the end, Mumble and Andrew looked to see if anyone was there. They soon saw a man, so they hid just around the corner, listening to the conversation. “So then, what should I do to you, I could kill you straight off the bat, or I could make you help me.” “Why would I help you destroy our home, and what do you need me for?” Mumble knew who it was. “Glenda!” Mumble said quietly, Andrew interrupted. “Shhh, be quiet.” And they went back to listening. “I was just about to say, I know your, singing, has a very harmonic tune, if you play it right, the satellites that are around the sun right as we speak will be fine tuned to the exact resonance, making this more efficient and faster.” “What will be faster.” “This whole machine.” “And if I don't help.” “Well, I think you and I both know who you like... Mumble, is it?” “Oh no, not him, I'll do anything for you, just don't hurt him.” “I won't, if you sing for me. Besides, Mumble is the reason for this.” “How, he's only three and a half. And besides, he's no where near here, so how would you harm him?” “You have no idea how much he loves you, Glenda.” He then pressed a button which made the wall behind Mumble and Andrew push them out of the corridor and into view. Then he pressed another button which made two cages fall onto Mumble and Andrew. Both could hear the squeal that Glenda made when she saw them. “Oh, Mumble, are you alright?” “Yeah, it was hard finding a spaceship to the moon, but my friend Andrew over there helped.” “Oh, okay, so what are you planning to do?” “Honestly, I never thought I'd get this far.” “Then make a plan up.” “Okay, we wait.” “What? We're just going to wait?” “Yep, starting with this, what is your name?” He turned to the person who imprisoned them. Unexpectedly, he gave out a loud chuckle. “My name? My name is Jack, and I've been waiting for a long time to get you. And I see you brought a friend, two counting Erik there.” “How did you-” “I'll explain later. But for now, let me explain my plan that will destroy your land.” He then gave out a dramatic, evil laugh that filled the entire room, even when he stopped, the echo was even worse. Previous Chapter - Next Chapter Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Fanon Stuff